


pillowtalk (we'll piss off the neigbors)

by alexthememesenpai



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Basically, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Short One Shot, also my friends are reading this hi, but i mean i don't think the grammar is unbearable, but there is a hint or two, i'm too innocent to make it smut, idk pls read it i'm a sucker for comments n kudos, implied!markson, it's not long enough to be ooc, might be ooc but do i care no, that's what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthememesenpai/pseuds/alexthememesenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Best proposal sex ever," Jeongguk stretched out his arm to see a silver band wrapped around his ring finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillowtalk (we'll piss off the neigbors)

   Taehyung woke up to find himself sprawled on the top of Jeongguk's chest, his face nestled in the crook of his neck. The younger was already awake, his phone in one hand while the other rested on Taehyung's side. It was barely 6pm - as he checked later - but it already got dark outside and the bedroom was lit from most by the lamp on the bedside table and fairy lights tangled on the back of the bed (to install them was Taehyung's idea, but although they both made fun of it being "childish", " hipster or "tumblr", they both secretly loved it).

   "Good morning," Taehyung muttered into the pillow.

   "Look who's awake," Jeongguk teased him, placing his phone on the mattress and turning his head to look at his ~~boyfriend~~ fiancé. Taehyung scoffed at the childish voice Jeongguk bothered himself to use and gathered all the strength he could find to lift his neck and place a messy kiss on the latter's cheek.

   "I can't help it that you're the best pillow," Taehyng said and this time he kissed Jeongguk on the lips, equally as messy as the previous kiss. Jeongguk kissed back, taking in the remains of his cologne, the one he bought him on their vacation previous month (they had both agreed on it being the most cheesiest gift they had ever exchanged, but Taehyung knew how proud and possessive it makes Jeongguk when he wears it; neither of them would admit it, though).

   "You passed out so quickly," Jeongguk scoffed when the pulled away, one hand wandering to fix a loose strand of Taehyung's hair. Taehyung rolled off Jeongguk's torso, arms still wrapped around him possessively.

   "After three rounds, of course I will be tired!" Taehyung acted offended but laughed along with Jeongguk. They exchanged another sleepy kiss from an angle so weird that it would be hard to call it a kiss, and they both had to chuckle when they couldn't properly kiss back. But it didn't matter because as long as it was between the two of them, it was good.

   "Best proposal sex ever," Jeongguk stretched out his arm to see a silver band wrapped around his ring finger.

   "What do you mean, 'ever'," Taehyung chuckled, reaching out to lace their fingers together and turning their connected palms around to look at both of the rings, "do you mean this is not your first proposal sex?"

   "No, I mean that I don't need to have another to know that this was the best one," Jeongguk replied as he let Taehyung connect the red marks on his body with his fingertips.

   "You had that comeback prepared, didn't you," Taehyung chuckled again, his index finger on the mark on the bottom of Jeongguk's ribcage.

   "No," the younger replied after a moment, trying to sound innocent, "and if you're planning to connect _all_ of the hickeys, probably tell the guy from downstairs in advance so he can like, have the time to put on headphones this time." Taehyung laughed, remembering the moment when the two of them were having a brief pause and their neighbor knocked on the door and asked them to "tone it down a little", that his kid can't fall asleep and his husband is getting really annoyed because of it.

   "I will just buy him and Mark a chocolate or something," he replied, his hand resting on Jeongguk's abdomen, where he stopped half way.

   "Yea and pay therapy for their kid, sure," Jeongguk chuckled.

   "That kid needs therapy anyways, from what I heard from Jackson. If anything, _we_ should step up our game."

   "You fell asleep after three rounds, how do you want to 'step up our game'."

   "Want me to show you?" Taehyung muttered into his ear in a deep voice and placed a gentle kiss on the earlobe. "Fiancé... Husband..."

   "If you wanna show me how much you love me..." Jeongguk breathed out as Taehyung carefully kissed the hickeys on his chest, "Go buy some eggs, we're running out."

 

   "I swear to god, I'm actually going to de-propose."

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i was thinking when writing this. leave kudos if you liked and maybe even a comment idk it's up to you. i'm currently planning to post a 29k wontaek so stay tuned if you're into that.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
